Oscuro y Prohibido
by Lady Suzaku
Summary: “Ella le esperaba un futuro inseguro, mientras que el vivía en su propio mundo… que sucede cuando el destino interviene y cuando lo prohibido nos llama a gritos… ¿que ocurriría si…?”


**Oscuro y Prohibido**

"Ella le esperaba un futuro inseguro, mientras que el vivía en su propio mundo… que sucede cuando el destino interviene y cuando lo prohibido nos llama a gritos… que ocurriría si…"

* * *

Esta historia me pertenece, cualquier similitud es casualidad, los personajes le pertenecen a la CLAMP.

Este es mi primer fic.

* * *

**Prologo**

Hace mucho tiempo cuando Inglaterra apenas comenzaba a ser unos de las ciudades más importantes de toda Europa, se contaban diferentes mitos, leyendas acerca de criaturas sobrenaturales… mujeres que podían controlar los elementos a su antojo… demonios… vampiros… brujas.

En esos tiempos había un demonio que causa mucha revuelta entre los aldeanos, debías de cerrar tus puertas, ventanas y rociarle agua bendecida o este audaz demonio podría tomar a tu hija, pero se cuenta entre sus victimas que este demonio era tan malvado como también increíblemente apuesto, pero lo mas curioso era que sus victimas no lamentaban nada lo sucedido, lo encontraban realmente irresistible y ansiaban otro encuentro, sin embargo una vez tomadas el demonio las marcaba en el cuello y nunca mas volvía por la misma victima.

Los tiempos cambian y los mitos se convierten en recuerdos o historias que pasan de generación a generación, con el fin de solo asustar a los niños.

Un demonio irresistible… un audaz seductor… todo un pecado…

**Capitulo I**

En unas de las compañías mas grandes de moda de todo Japón una castaña revisaba los últimos detalles de la colección "Otoño en Paris" de Daidouji & Kinomoto's Co. al terminar su labor suspiro feliz al ver que todo los detalles estaban en perfecto orden, y el lanzamiento iba sin ningún contratiempo. Exhalando otro suspiro cansado dejo que su cuerpo reposara en el amplio sillón de cuero, el cual giro dándole la espalda a la puerta de su oficina, la cual era bastante sencilla y cómoda, de paredes blancas algunas plantas de decoración en las esquinas del cuarto, pero con un enorme ventanal ofreciendo una hermosa vista de Tokio; la castaña fijo su mirada en un punto cualquiera del cielo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que llamaban a la puerta de su oficina primero suavemente luego con insistencia hasta que la persona del otro lado cansada de esperar entro llamando así la atención de la castaña.

- Sakura! He estado tocando la puerta por diez minutos! Pensé que no estarías  Una joven de cabello negro y ojos amatista había ingresado rápidamente a la oficina 

- Tomoyo! Dios! Me has dado un susto!!  volvió a girar el sillón para quedar frente a frente con su prima y luego mirarla desconcertada  ¿Qué sucede?

- Me preguntaba si habías terminado las revisiones, para ir a almorzar juntas

- Si, ni lo preguntes, me estoy muriendo de hambre  se levanto buscando su bolso  no puedo esperar mas por salir de aquí!

- Nunca cambiaras Sakura  ríe alegremente mientras se tomaban del brazo 

Ambas mujeres salieron de la oficina, atraían varias miradas masculinas a medida que avanzaban hacia el ascensor, saludando a las personas que se encontraban a su paso, dos mujeres solteras, con un buen status económico y sobretodo bellas, seria el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero todos sabían que estaban lejos de la realidad si pensaban poder conquistar sus corazones.

Entraron al ascensor y rápidamente ya salían por la puerta principal de la compañía, caminaron hacia un restaurante bastante casual muy cerca, fueron recibidas con alegría por el maître.

- Bellas jovencitas es un placer el tenerlas de nuevo por aquí, hasta el restaurante se inunda de felicidad al verlas  hizo una profunda reverencia hacia las primas y estas se rieron por lo bajo 

- Basta Francis nos haces sonrojar!!  había dicho Tomoyo, mientras su prima tenia las mejillas teñidas de un sonrojo adorable 

- Francis nos gustaría nuestra mesa de siempre  por fin Sakura hablo dedicándole una bella sonrisa 

- Con gusto las guiare mis bellas damas!!

El maître las condujo a una mesa al aire pero con una carpa de madera varias lianas con flores estaban alrededor como si estuviera en el campo tomando la comida, les dio las cartas después de unos minutos pidieron los platos.

- Necesito unas vacaciones de la empresa, necesito alejarme de todo esto por un tiempo  Sakura había suspirado con cansancios mientras miraba con ojos abatidos a su mejor amiga y prima 

- Precisamente quería darte una grandiosa idea mientras almorzábamos!  Tomoyo saco un par de folletos de su bolso y se los entrego a Sakura deslizándolo por la mesa mientras habla suavemente  Hay una preciosa cuidad en la parte oeste de Inglaterra cerca de Gales, aunque es bastante moderna conserva los estilos arquitectónicos antiguos y es bastante tranquilo… no te tenga la idea, un mes allí, sin preocupaciones por la compañía, sin llamadas de trabajo!

- Seria magnifico Tomoyo!! Quiero ir!!  exclamo admirando los folletos  No se diga mas después del lanzamiento me iré a Inglaterra

- No te preocupes por eso primita, me adelante y ya te hice las reservaciones, te vas el mismo día después del lanzamiento de la colección  pone una cara decepciona unos momentos  aunque es una pena…

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Tomoyo?  aparta la mirada de los folletos guardándolos en su bolso 

- No podré estar cuando tu príncipe de armadura brillante te declare su eterno amor!!  llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla, mientras ponía una cara soñadora para luego cerrar sus ojos con un ligero rubor  es una pena realmente!

- Ay! Que cosas se te ocurren!  no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario a la vez que reía con alegría  además ya no existen caballeros con armaduras en estos tiempos. Tú también deberías de aprovechar este descanso.

- Iré a Paris ese mes.

Ya no pudieron continuar con la conversación porque su comida había llegado, el almuerzo estuvo lleno de risas y también suspiros imaginando que es lo que depararía ese viaje, pero solamente el destino conocía esa respuesta que les aguardaban.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y llego el día en que ambas estaban el aeropuerto despidiéndose aunque estaban el mismo lugar, tenían caminos distintos que tomar, se separaron y caminaron hacia las puertas de embarque no sin antes darse una ultima despida agitando sus manos en el aire.

Sakura Kinomoto había llegado a tierra británicas y fue traslada a la pequeña cuidad al oeste de Inglaterra, se maravillaba con los alrededores había visto desde una moderna cuidad, un bosque centenario, pero al llegar a Rosefield contuvo la respiración mientras sus ojos se agrandaba con un brillo de admiración, pudo observar la lucha silenciosa entre la arquitectura de la Inglaterra moderna y la colonial, sin embargo, su mirada se desvió hacia un imponente castillo que se veía a distancia, y fue en ese momento en que no supo porque su mente le pedía a gritos que fuera hacia allí, rápidamente desecho esa idea y fue hacia el hotel a tomar una larga siesta después de un largo viaje.

Lo que no sabía ella, era que una sombra misteriosa desde el castillo la observaba atentamente, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- Pronto serás mía…  estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por una voz grave 

* * *

Notas: Espero que le hallen gustado este pequeño capitulo No es mucho pero lo hago de todo corazón y espero que les sea de su total agrado, estare gustosa de recibir sus criticas, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias.

Sin mas que agregar...

** Lady Suzaku **


End file.
